


Dancing Days

by AryaWinchester



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst I guess, M/M, Post-TWS, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, idk???, tws bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWinchester/pseuds/AryaWinchester
Summary: A really short fic of nostalgia and dancing





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry this is extremely short, it was just an idea going around in my head. I'll write something longer soon. I don't have a particular time for when this is set? Its just... after the winter soldier

Steve rolled over. He could hear a sound coming from the other room. Music. He opened his eyes.

The early morning light slipped through the cracks in the blinds, making lines in the dark room. Steve watched particles of dust dance in the yellow light. The noise continued. The only other thing he noticed was the absence of Bucky beside him. The clock on the dresser said 5:45

He got up, grabbing a pair of sweatpants hanging off a chair. Walking to the door, he reached in the pocket and found a pack of smokes. Bucky’s pants.

Steve opened the door and the music got louder

_ ‘They don't mean to be smart, but if they only knew, they're stepping on my heart, when they ask about you.’ _

“Bucky?”

The man was lying on the couch, head against the armrest. A record was spinning, playing a Kitty Kallen song.

_ ‘They wonder where we've been, and why we never call. I take it on the chin, until the teardrops fall.’ _

“Hm?” He opened his eyes, and turned his head to Steve.

“What are you doing up so early?” Steve asked, even though he would normally be up at this time anyway. Bucky was always a late sleeper, so seeing him at this time was unexpected.

Bucky shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep. Do you remember this song?”

Steve listened. It was the end of ‘When They Ask About You’.

“Yeah. It came out the year I enrolled, right?”

Bucky nodded. “Isn’t her voice pretty? It’s sad.”

“What is?” Steve nudged Buckys feet until they moved.

“Her voice. It's sad. She lost someone, and people keeping asking her where they went. It made her sad, so she wrote a song.” Bucky sat up, pulling his knees into his chest. A piece of hair was hanging in his face. “It's pretty, but sad.”

Steve listened, putting his hand on Bucky’s metal one. “It sure is, Buck.”

“Do you have any Frank Sinatra?”

Steve gave a low chuckle. “Who doesn’t?”

Bucky smiled. “Can you put on I’ll Be Seeing You?”

“Sure.” He got up and looked through his album collection until he found the right one. He exchanged the current record for the new one and set down the needle.

The instrumentals started, filling the room. Bucky closed his eyes again, listening to saxophones and Sinatra’s smooth voice.

“I used to listen to this a lot.”

Steve sat back down, across from Bucky. He watched his friends face.

“It reminded me of you.” Bucky pushed the hair out of his face, taking a hair tie of his wrist and pulling it back into a ponytail. “Because I thought I saw you everywhere I went. Even in the middle of war, I would have it stuck in my head, and I would think of you.”

Steve was surprised. Why would this song remind Bucky of him?

Buck started to sing along, swaying back and forth.  _ “I’ll find you in the morning sun, and when the night is new, I’ll be looking at the moon, but I’ll be seeing you.” _

Steve took Bucky’s hand. “Let's dance.”

He opened his eyes. “What?”

“Dance with me. Like we used to. I mean, I probably won’t step on your feet now, so not exactly the same...” Steve smiled.

They got up as the song ended. Steve grabbed a random record and put it on. 

Steve put his arms around Bucky’s neck, like he used to. Bucky mimicked him, taking the men's stance.

Steve had apparently put on a Vera Lynn album, because after a second her voice started coming through the speaker.

The two boys swayed back and forth. Even though he was taller now, Steve still tried to rest his head on Bucky's chest.They turned around a couple times, eyes closed, listening to the music.

“Keep smiling through, just like you always do…” Bucky said quietly, just for Steve to hear. He sounded the same as before. Steve pulled back and spun Bucky around, then pulled him close again.

“You had the biggest crush on her.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “On who?”

“Her.” He nodded towards the record player. “Vera whatever.”

“Lynn.”

“Right, Lynn. You would always listen to her music and talk about her. Right before I left she made that song, about the cliffs. You were so excited.”

Steve chuckled. “Yeah yeah, I had a crush on a big singer.”

“I wonder whatever happened to her.” Bucky thought aloud.

“I think she’s still alive. She’ll be a hundred soon.”

“Like us?” There was something in Bucky's voice, but Steve couldn’t tell if it was amusement or sadness.

“Yeah, Buck. Like us.”

The song came to an end and the needle moved off the record, leaving it spinning. Neither man wanted to move. The stood in the middle of the room, bodies pressed against each other and hands held. The dark haired man looked like he would break down at any minute, using the other as more of a wall to lean against.

Steve turned his head so he could speak in Bucky's ear. “Do you want to go to bed? Or I could get a blanket and we could sleep out here.”

“No. Don’t go.”

Steve shook his head. “I would never.”

Bucky moved his hand to Steve's face, cradling his jaw in the cold metal palm. Steve closed his eyes and leaned into it.

“I love you.”

Bucky seemed to tense up for a moment at the words. “I-”

Steve put his lips to the other man’s. It was soft, just for a moment.

“Thank you for coming back.”

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve and buried his face into his shoulder. Steve could feel tears soaking into his shirt. He hugged back.

Bucky's voice was muffled but Steve could hear.

“I love you, too.”

“Till the end of the line, right Buck?”

Bucky nodded. “End of the line.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let my know what you think
> 
> Read, Write, Love


End file.
